Us All Over Again
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison has a secret. And she won't reveal it until she tells the one person it will matter the most too. Addison/Alex & Addison/Callie/Derek friendship


**A/N: An Addex for you before I have my writing break, college work needs to be done, I'm ridiculously behind (N)**

**So, LA doesn't exist in the Grey's world in this (Y) Features Ava/Rebecca who I'm pretty sure I've written completely out of character but, whatever. Reviews pretty please =D**

* * *

"When are you going to tell us?" Derek asked as himself and Addison scrubbed out together.

"Tell who what?" Addison yawned.

"About the baby"

"What?" Addison said snapping her head over to him "What are you talking about?"

"Addie" Derek said softly "I'm not stupid, you've been as hormonal as anything and you keep touching your stomach in that motherly way, nobody else has even noticed but, I know you, we were married for 12 years, I know you Addison"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Addison said washing her hands again.

"Yes you do" Derek smirked "Whose the father?"

Addison looked at him with a sigh "I'm not telling you, I haven't told him yet so I'm not telling you"

"Is it Mark?"

"No" Addison said with a laugh "Definiteley not Mark"

"How far along are you?"

"4 months, here" she said pulling an ultrasound from her pocket "I had Callie do that last week, she's the only one who knows so…."

"It's perfect Addie, congratulations" he said hugging her.

"Thanks" Addison said softly.

"So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Soon" Addison nodded "I have too"

"Well, I'll be here for you, if you need me"

"Thank you Derek" Addison smiled.

~x~

**5 months pregnant.**

"Who's the father?" Derek asked leaning up against the door of Addison's office.

"I'm not telling you" she mumbled.

"Addie" he sighed "You need to tell him"

"I know, I know I do, I'm just, scared"

"Just do it, rip the band aid, do it today"

"But…."

"Addison, do it today"

~x~

Addison walked quickly down the hallways of the hospital in search of Alex Karev, she was ready, she was going to tell him, she spotted him disappearing into an on-call room, she walked over to it and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Alex I need to talk to...you…." she trailed off when she saw Alex stood in front of none other than Ava, Rebecca, whatever she was calling herself dressed in nothing but a bed sheet. Addison quickly slammed the door shut and escaped down the hall.

She knew she was being stupid, she had told him to go after her and he did, he did so, so why was it making her feel so sick? She lay in her bed staring at the ceiling and without even realizing tears began to fall.

~x~

"Addison honey you ok?" Callie asked as Addison hunched over the nurses station the next morning.

"I'm fine" Addison muttered "Just fine" she whispered standing back up.

"You haven't eaten today" Callie noted.

"How do you know I haven't eaten?" Addison mumbled.

"Because I know you"

"I'll grab something later" Addison sighed walking away.

~x~

"I think something happened with Addison" Callie whispered to Derek at the nurses station later that day.

"Like what?" Derek whispered back.

"I don't know but she's not eating and, well because of _the thing_ all she does lately is eat, I'm really worried Derek"

"I'll talk to her, I'm sure it's nothing"

"Hey" Addison smiled walking up to them "What's up?"

"Nothing" they both replied quickly.

"Ok then" Addison muttered rubbing a hand across her forehead.

"You ok?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, fine, just fine…." Addison trailed off grabbing onto the counter.

"Addison, what is it?" Callie asked with concern in her voice.

"I feel, I feel…." Addison stuttered, she started to go weak, her body giving way, Derek caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Crap" Callie gasped "Can we get a gurney over here" she shouted.

"That's it, I've got you" Derek said lifting Addison up and placing her on the gurney rushing her into the nearest empty room.

"Ok what do we know?" Bailey asked as herself and Alex ran into the room less than a minute later, they'd both seen Addison fall.

"We need to get an ultrasound machine in here" Derek said as he dabbed Addison's head with a cool cloth "Come on Addie, that's it" he said softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Wha….what's going on?" she groaned.

"You haven't eaten all day that's what's going on" Callie said firmly "What's going on with you Addison? You should be thinking about Bug"

"Wait is he ok?" Addison said trying to sit up.

"We don't know yet, we'll get an ultrasound done ok?" Derek smiled "I'm sure he's fine, since when were we saying he? You were calling Bug she last week" he laughed.

"My feeling changed" Addison smiled.

"Ah-hem" Bailey said sternly "Are you going to explain?"

"Ah right well uh, the thing is" Addison stuttered, she noticed Alex stood in the doorway staring at her wide-eyed, she averted her eyes back to Bailey "I'm 5 months pregnant" she said popping open her lab coat and pulling up her over-sized scrub shirt.

"And you didn't think I'd want to know that?" Bailey exclaimed.

"She didn't want anyone to know until she told the father" said Derek "Which I'm assuming you've done now?"

"In a round about way" Addison nodded awkwardly, Callie let out a snort.

"What's so funny?" Derek smirked.

"Nothing, nothing" Callie laughed "Come on Shep, lets go get her some food and an ultrasound machine" she said dragging him from the room "You come too Bailey" she said grabbing her arm.

"You should have told me" Alex said as the door closed.

"I was trying to tell you yesterday but well, you know" she sighed rubbing a hand over her face.

"Well yeah, about that…."

"No" Addison said cutting him off "No it's fine, I'm glad you worked things out with her, it's what you wanted right?"

"Yeah, I guess" he shrugged.

"You don't have to be involved" Addison said quietly "I can do this by myself, I have Callie and Derek, and Bailey now I guess, I have people so, you don't need to be involved, nobody needs to know, Callie knows but, that's it so, you shouldn't let this get in the way of you and Ava"

"Her names Rebecca and she knows we slept together Addison, it was before I even thought of her in that way, if she has a problem with it then that's just tough, I'm not going to walk away from my child"

"Yet" Addison muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I'm not letting you be involved if you're going to freak out when they get here, I will not put my child through that"

"But you're willing to let them grow up without a father?"

"No father is better than one that walks in and out as they please"

"You think I'd be bad at this don't you" Alex said with a slight anger to his voice "You don't even want me to be involved! You probably wouldn't have even told me if you hadn't have fainted in front of the whole hospital!"

"I was going to tell you yesterday and you were too busy screwing Jane freaking Doe!" Addison shouted.

"Y'know what, forget it!" Alex spat storming from the room, it only took 2 seconds for Addison to burst into tears.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Callie asked stepping back into the room "What happened?"

"Well, my secrets out" Addison sobbed "And, and Alex is with Ava now so, I told him he didn't have to be there and, he said that I thought he wouldn't be a good father and I wouldn't have even told him if I hadn't have fainted and I would, I would have Callie, I went to tell him so many times and then when I went to, when I was actually about to say it, I see her, wrapped in a freaking on-call room bed sheet"

"Oh Addie" Callie sighed wrapping her arms around her "It'll be ok, everything will be ok"

"I really screwed this up didn't I"

"No honey, no you didn't, you can fix this, you both need to just calm down, take a breath, we'll figure it out"

"Hey, what's going on?" Derek frowned pushing the ultrasound machine in.

"Nothing, it's fine, hormones" Addison sniffed wiping her eyes "Can we just check on the baby now?"

"Sure" he smiled softly.

"Ok so, cold" Callie warned as she picked up the gel, she squeezed a little onto Addison's stomach.

"Wait" Addison said firmly "Get him back in here, I don't care if I hate him right now, I don't care he just, he should see this"

"You sure?" Callie muttered.

"Sure" Addison nodded "Derek, go and get Karev"

"Karev...why would….?" Derek's eyes began to widen "Karevs the father?" he exclaimed.

"It's a long story" Addison sighed "Can you just go and get him, he probably won't want to come, I just yelled at him so, he'll be sulking but, please Derek"

"Of course" Derek said kissing her forehead "I can't believe you slept with Karev" he chuckled.

"Shut up" Addison groaned hitting him in the gut.

~x~

"You're a hard man to track down Karev" Derek said as he approached Alex in the tunnels, he was lying back on a gurney staring at the ceiling "She wants to see you"

"She told you?" Alex said looking over at him.

"Yeah, she told me" Derek sighed "She wants you to be there, for the ultrasound"

"She doesn't want me there" Alex mumbled.

"She wouldn't let Callie touch her unless you were there, you don't have to say anything, you don't even have to look at her, but you should come and see your child Alex"

Alex sighed a little and jumped off the gurney, following Derek back to the room.

~x~

Derek walked back into the room with Alex trailing behind him, Addison didn't even look at him, she just kept her eyes focussed on the screen.

"Ok, we ready?" Callie smiled.

"Ready" Addison nodded, Callie took the wand and placed it on Addison's bump, the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, Addison let out a sigh of relief, Alex instantly looked at the screen, he moved over to the side of the bed.

"So, are we finding out the sex or…." Callie trailed off.

"Yes" Addison said quickly "I'll spend half my time looking at the scan and, well I'm me so I'll know so, yes"

"Well, looks like your feeling was right to change, it's a boy" Callie grinned.

"It's a boy" Addison said softly "I'm having a boy"

"We're having a boy" Alex said quietly.

"Guys could you…." Addison started.

"We'll be right outside" Derek smiled, he walked over to the bed and kissed her cheek softly "Congratulations Addie"

"Thanks" Addison smiled sitting up slightly and wiping the gel from her stomach.

"I've printed two pictures" Callie said as she led Derek out of the room.

"Can we start again?" Addison asked calmly.

"Definitely" Alex nodded.

"I overreacted, before, I overreacted it's just, I did want to tell you Alex, from the minute I found out I wanted to tell you I just, I can't talk to you anymore, and I know that's pathetic, I know that but when I see you, when I see you all I see is rejection, and I don't want that for Bug, Bug deserves more than that"

"You both deserve more than that" Alex said softly "And it's not pathetic, you have every right to hate me"

"I don't hate you" Addison said with a laugh "I'm not saying I haven't said that I hate you, but I don't"

"Good, good, I'm glad" Alex smiled "I don't want you to hate me"

"And for the record, I think you'll be a fantastic Dad, I've never thought otherwise"

"I'm going to be there Addison, I don't care what anyone says or thinks I, I'm going to be there no matter what, this is our child, our _son_, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you raise him without me, raise Baby Boy Montgomery-Karev without _me_, it's not happening, I'm going to be there"

"Ok" Addison whispered "Ok well, here" she said leaning over to the ultrasound machine and grabbing one of the pictures holding it out to him "And I know you're probably busy but, I bought a house last week and I need help with the nursery, if you want to, if you don't it's fine I'll just ask Derek" she added quickly.

"No, no that's fine, I'd love to help" Alex smiled.

"Ok then"

"Ok then"

~x~

"So, word on the surgical floor is that you collapsed" the Chief said as Addison sat down in his office.

"Yeah" Addison sighed "I kind of need to tell you something"

"Are you sick?" he panicked.

"No, not sick" Addison said with a laugh, she stood up opened her lab coat and pulled up her scrub top "Just 5 months pregnant"

"Oh my god" the Chief gasped "Addison!"

"I know, I should have told you, I'm sorry, really I am I just, my heads all over the place at the minute and, I didn't want to tell anyone until I told the father and, well I've done that now but, please don't be mad"

"Oh Addie I'm not mad I'm just, shocked that's all"

"Yeah, know that feeling" Addison laughed.

"So, am I allowed to know who the mysterious man is?"

"Look, don't kill me ok? And don't kill him, promise me Richard"

"I promise"

"It's Alex Karev"

"Alex Karev" the Chief said slowly "Alex Karev?" he exclaimed.

"It was just once, a one time thing, well it's a little more complicated than that but we only slept together once"

"What is it with this hospital?" he muttered.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Are you happy?"

"About the baby? I'm more than happy" she smiled "I really want this Richard, oh and, it's a boy"

"It's a boy?"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "I just found out"

"Come on" Richard said standing up and opening his arms, Addison laughed and walked over to him hugging him tightly, her bump pressing against me "Is this why you've been avoiding me and my hugs?" he laughed.

"Yeah, sorry" she sighed "But no more avoiding now, it's time for everyone to know the truth"

"It is, Congratulations Addison" he smiled.

~x~

"Hey, come in" Addison smiled opening the front door to her house.

"Hey" Alex smiled stepping inside "This place is, amazing"

"I know" Addison sighed "It took a while to find, which I'm sure Callie will confirm considering I dragged her to every single one I looked at but this is it" she smiled "Want the tour?"

"Sure" he said with a laugh.

"Ok, well it's sort of like a circle so we have the living room" she said walking through archway on the left "And then there's the dining area which is still a bit of a dumping ground" she said gesturing at the boxes piled high in every corner of the room "And then the kitchen" she said as they walked further into the house "Which is my favourite room even though I can't actually cook but, it's pretty" she smiled.

"Izzie would kill for this kitchen" Alex smiled.

"Well tell her anytime she wants to come and bake me some muffins she's welcome too" Addison laughed "Ok moving on" she said leading him out of the room from the other side which led them back to the front hall, she walked up the stairs "My office" she said swinging one door open "Guest room" she said opening the other "Bathroom which probably won't be used unless I have guests and then my room with a killer closet, one of my many requirements, and then, the baby's room" she said walking into the last room.

"Ok, this is bigger than my room" he laughed.

"He probably won't stay in here for the first couple of months, I'll have him in my room but, I want it to be perfect y'know?" she smiled.

"I know" he smiled "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Build all of this" she said gesturing to the boxes of furniture.

"And what are you going to do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am going to sit in that rocking chair with my feet up and look at colour charts" she smiled, he let out a laugh "What?" she shrugged "Being pregnant is tiring y'know"

"Sit down Addison" he smirked "I'll get started"

~x~

"What do you think of this one?" Addison said holding out her colour chart and pointing to a shade of blue.

"Yeah, it's nice" Alex shrugged.

"Just nice?"

"I don't know Addison it's paint! The last 3 colours you've shown me have all been exactly the same" he laughed.

"No they haven't! This is sky blue, this one's baby blue and this is sea blue"

"Exactly, they're all blue" he smirked.

"Fine" she sighed "Don't take any interest in your son's first bedroom"

"Addison" he said firmly.

"I know alright, I'm being hormonal and bitchy" she mumbled.

"Well, this might make you feel better" he said standing back to reveal a fully built crib.

"You did it" Addison smiled, she hoisted herself up from the chair and walked over to it running her hand along the edge "It's perfect" she said running her hand across her bump "He agrees"

"He's kicking?"

"Yeah, feel" she said grabbing his hand and putting it on her bump "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah" he smiled "That's amazing Addison"

"Not so amazing at 3 in the morning when I really want to sleep but yeah, it's amazing" she smiled.

"So uh, we need to talk"

"I know" she sighed "Let's go downstairs, you must be thirsty"

They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Addison poured them both lemonade, they sat down at either side of the small kitchen table.

"So…." Addison started "I, I just, I'm really sorry Alex, for springing this on you, I've been so stupid and…."

"I get it Addison" Alex said softly "I'm not happy about it but I get it, you were scared, I understand"

"I just didn't know how you would react and then the weeks started to clock up and I knew more people would start to find out because well, I haven't stopped growing since the start of my fourth month but, I just couldn't"

"I know" he nodded "So uh, I kind of told my friends, and Rebecca"

"Good" she sighed "Reactions?"

"My friends? Shocked obviously but, they're cool with it, Izzie's already knitting so that's a good sign" he laughed "And Rebecca? She's ok, shocked too but, she's ok"

"So are you and her, together now?"

"Yeah, I guess we are"

"And what about her husband? And her daughter? I don't mean to ask a lot of questions Alex but she'll be around my child, I need to know these things"

"Honestly, I really don't know, she hasn't really mentioned them"

"Right, well that's, interesting" Addison sighed.

"Have you told Sloan yet?"

"No but, it'll be fine Alex, me and Mark we've, we've done a lot of talking since the 60 day thing, he knows what happened between us, he'll be mad but only because I didn't tell him, I promise you won't get beat up"

"Thanks" Alex laughed.

"Just try and forgive me ok?"

"You just keep growing my son ok?"

"Ok" Addison laughed.

~x~

"Holy mother of…." Mark started as Addison walked towards him in the cafeteria the next day, the whole room seemed to be looking at her bump, she smiled sheepishly at him and took a seat.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hi" he said warily, staring straight down at her bump.

"Look, I know I should have told you but I didn't want to tell you until I told the father and I only did that yesterday so…."

"Karev right?" Mark said with a small smirk.

"Yeah" Addison said biting her lip a little.

"How'd he take it?"

"Angry that I didn't tell him but good, he even helped build the crib so, good"

"I'm mad at you too y'know" Mark mumbled.

"I'm sorry Mark, I wanted to tell you but, I just didn't want to, upset you"

"Addison" Mark sighed "I'm over it ok? Things are different now, I just want you to be happy and if having Karevs baby is what does that then, I'm ok with it"

"Thank you Mark" Addison whispered "Oh and, it's a boy"

"Congratulations Addie" Mark said squeezing her hand "I'm gonna be the best Uncle that kid has"

"Uh no, that's me" Derek said sitting down "I bagged that title a month ago"

"You told Derek!" Mark exclaimed.

"He guessed! I don't know how but he guessed, and Callie knows too, she was the one who made me take the test"

"I'm still gonna be his favourite Uncle" Mark smirked.

"Not a chance" Derek laughed.

~x~

**6 months pregnant.**

"Hey, come on in" Derek smiled opening the door to the Grey house, after much deliberation himself and Meredith finally got back together and he moved in.

"Hi" Addison said stepping in and following him into the kitchen.

"Hey" Izzie and Meredith smiled as they saw Addison who sat straight down at the table.

"Do you want a drink Addie?"

"Water and a jar of pickles if you would" she said with a sheepish grin.

"Coming right up" Derek laughed.

"So, how are you feeling, only 3 months to go!" Izzie said excitably.

"I'm good" Addison nodded "Just want him here now, but you have to cook for a little longer don't you sweetie" Addison said rubbing her bump.

"Here" Derek said putting a glass of water and some pickles on the table.

"Thanks" Addison smiled, she took a sip of the water then opened the jar taking out a pickle and taking a large bite.

"I still don't know how you can eat those" Meredith laughed.

"What baby wants baby gets" Addison said through her mouthful.

"Hey" Alex said walking into the kitchen, Rebecca trailing behind him, shifting awkwardly as she noticed Addison, there had been no interaction whatsoever between them since Alex had found out about the baby "What are you doing here?" he said turning to Addison.

"Uncle Derek here is trying to win at 'who can be the favourite Uncle' so he's feeding me and Bug pickles"

"Mark is _so_ not winning this one" Derek smirked.

"He gave me a foot rub last week" Addison said biting another pickle "And bought me this huge giant jar of pickles which I swear he stole from the cafeteria but it's the though that counts right?"

"Maybe I should get pregnant, people just do things for you" Izzie laughed.

"Don't even say it" Meredith said looking at Derek who opened his mouth to speak.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" he laughed.

"Admit it, you want to knock her up" Addison smirked.

"Pregnancy has taken away all of your class" Derek said with a grimace.

"Shut up Derek" Addison, Meredith and Izzie all said simply.

"How's Alex Junior?" Alex asked with a grin.

"For the one thousandth time I am not naming our child Alex Junior!" Addison exclaimed.

"Well what do you suggest?" he smirked.

"I don't know! Just not Alex Junior" she laughed.

"Alex we need to go or we're going to be late" Rebecca said impatiently.

"Yeah, just one minute" he sighed, he got down onto his knees in front of Addison and pressed his lips up to her bump.

"Be a good boy for Mommy champ, I'll talk to you tomorrow" he kissed her bump again before standing up and kissing her cheek softly "Bye Addie"

"Bye" she smiled, she turned her head and flashed the biggest fake smile to Rebecca "Have fun" she said with an almost grimace.

Rebecca nodded uncomfortably and left quickly with Alex.

"You don't like her one bit do you" Derek smirked.

"What? Of course I do!" Addison said lamely, they all raised eyebrows at her "Ok fine I don't like her but it's not like I'm jealous or anything, why would I be jealous? Just because she's with the father of my child, that's fine, go her, congratulations to him, it's what he wanted right? He wanted Ava, Rebecca, whatever her name is, that is who he wanted, that doesn't mean he won't be here for his child right? Of course it doesn't mean that. Just because he was a complete asshole to me doesn't mean he's going to be like that with his child or with Rebecca, he loves her, he has always loved her and I am fine with that, I am really, I am just fine, if I wasn't fine with that then I wouldn't have told him to go after her at the wedding, I would have stayed quiet, I wouldn't have done that would I? If I wasn't ok with it, if I felt something for him which I don't, I don't feel anything for him other than the obvious, you're giving me a child feeling, no I'm fine, everything is fine, everything will work out just fine, just because he didn't want me doesn't mean he doesn't want this child, he does want it, he said he does so, so it's fine, we're fine"

"You finished?" Derek asked.

"Yes" Addison sighed "I should go" she said gulping back some water and standing up "I'll see you at work" she said walking towards the door.

"Addison" Derek sighed.

"I'll see you at work" she said quickly leaving.

"She's in love with him isn't she" Meredith said quietly.

"Yeah, she's in love with him" Izzie nodded.

~x~

**8 months pregnant.**

"Alex Karev" Alex said picking up his phone one evening as he watched a movie on the sofa with Rebecca "Woah, woah ok, slow down, just breathe Addie" he said sitting up straight "Are you sure they're contractions?….Ok, I'll be right over, just breathe, ok, bye Addie" he said hanging up the phone "I have to go" he said standing up.

"Doesn't she have like another month to go or something?"

"Well hopefully yes" Alex sighed "I'll call when I know what's going on"

"It's probably just Braxton hicks" Rebecca muttered "You'd think she'd know"

"What do you expect me to do Rebecca? Just sit here and leave her in that house on her own? What if she really is in labour? Get a grip" he spat storming from the house.

~x~

"Addison?" Alex shouted as he let himself into Addison's house.

"Bedroom" she shouted back, he ran up the stairs and into the bedroom "False alarm" she sighed "I tried to call but you weren't answering"

"I left my cell at home"

"Sorry" she mumbled "Did I interrupt anything?"

"No, nothing, it's fine" he said with a smile, he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand instantly touching her bump "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" she sighed "I just want it to be over now, well not over but, I want him to be here"

"Me too" Alex said with a soft smile.

"I'm scared Alex" she whispered.

"What of?"

"Of screwing it up, what if I'm bad at this?"

"You are aware of what you do for a living right?" he smirked.

"Just because I'm good at fixing other peoples babies doesn't mean I can raise one on my own"

"You're not on your own, and you're going to be great"

"Yeah but, I am on my own" she said quietly "I know you're going to be here for him Alex but, I am _on my own_ and, I don't even know what I'm trying to say I just, I love him so much and, I can't screw him up"

"Addison" Alex said holding her face in his hands so she had no choice but to look at him "You will not screw him up, you are going to be an amazing mother, and you _are not_ on your own, I promise you"

"Sometimes it just feels that way y'know?" she whispered tearfully.

"I know" he sighed "Want me to stay here tonight?"

"Would you?"

"Of course" he said kissing her forehead, he kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt, he climbed into the bed next to her and spooned her body, his hands resting on her bump "Night Addie"

"Night Alex"

~x~

"So?" Rebecca said impatiently as Alex walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Oh" he said with surprise "You're still here"

"Well I was waiting for you to call me and tell me you're a Dad now but no, nothing, you just left me here on my own"

"I left my cell here" he said simply "It was a false alarm anyway"

"You stay out all night for a false alarm? What the hell Alex?"

At that moment Derek, Meredith and Izzie all walked through the front door, Izzie gestured for them to stay quiet.

"She was upset Rebecca! I couldn't leave her!"

"Oh of course she was upset" Rebecca spat "I bet the waterworks started pretty quickly huh? And she begged you to stay? She's attention seeking Alex!"

"She's pregnant!" he snapped "And she thinks she's alone, I couldn't just leave her there! She is my _friend_ and she is carrying _my_ child"

"Oh please, how can you be sure it's even yours? I wouldn't be surprised if it came out looking like Sloan"

"Get out" Alex said angrily "Get the hell out"

"Hit the nail right on the head did I?"

"You know for a fact that this is my child Rebecca, and unlike you I will be there for mine, when was the last time you even saw your daughter huh? You are just jealous because the attention isn't on you anymore, do you know she was willing to let you be a part of his life? But me? I don't want you anywhere near him" he hissed "We are over Rebecca, done, finished, get your shit out of my room and leave"

"You can't just throw me out!"

"No, but I can" Meredith said walking into the kitchen "It's my house and I don't want you in it, so like he said, get your shit from his room and leave, and if you don't, I'll call the police"

"Tell that stuck up bitch I hope she's happy now!" Rebecca spat storming from the room.

Meredith walked over to Alex and cupped his face with her hands "Breathe" she said simply, Alex took in a breath and exhaled "Good, now, you're going to get your ass over to Addison's and tell her you love her"

"But she, she doesn't want me" Alex stuttered.

"Don't be an idiot" Meredith said with a groan "She's in love with you, she's been in love with you for, god knows how long, and seeing you with Rebecca has been killing her, go get your girl Alex, the right one this time"

"Thank you" Alex said kissing her forehead.

"Just go!" Meredith said with a laugh, Alex quickly made his way out of the house past a stunned Izzie and Derek who walked into the kitchen slowly.

"Is he….?" Derek started.

"Going to tell her?" Izzie finished.

"Yeah" Meredith smiled "He really is"

~x~

"Addison?" Alex shouted walking into her house.

"Hey! Living room" she shouted back, Alex quickly walked into the living room, smiling softly when he saw her sat with her feet up, a tub of ice cream resting on her bump, a large spoon in her hand.

"What?" she said through a mouthful "What is it?"

Alex walked forward and knelt down on the sofa next to her, he took the ice cream and spoon and put them on the coffee table "Hey! I was eating that!" she pouted.

"Okay, the thing is…." Alex started.

"Alex, what is it? Your, your kind of scaring me and it's not nice to scare a heavily pregnant woman and…."

"I love you" he said cutting her off.

"What?" Addison gasped.

"I know, I know I shouldn't have waited until now to say it but, I'm stupid ok? And I'm sorry, for everything I've put you through over the last 9 months, I'm so sorry and, I love you, I'm so in love with you and all I want, all I want is for me, you and our son to be a family Addison, a proper family"

"But, but what about, Rebecca" Addison whispered.

"God Addison I tried, I tried so much to want her but I just, I couldn't, I was settling because you told me I wanted her and, we just had a big argument and I threw her out, well she tried to protest but then Meredith came in and told her it was her house and if she didn't leave she'd call the police so, she's gone Addie"

"What the hell took you so long?" Addison cried hitting his leg.

"I have no idea" Alex whispered leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips, she brought her hands to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss "I love you" he said against her lips.

"I love you too" she smiled "Now give me my ice-cream back"

"Ok" Alex laughed sitting up and handing her back the ice-cream and spoon, she instantly ate a mouthful.

"I changed my mind" she mumbled a few minutes later.

"About what?" he asked.

"It's Baby Boy Karev now" she said smiling softly at him.

"Addison you don't have to…."

"I want to" she said kissing him softly "Now shut up, I'm trying to watch a movie here"

"Ok Addie" Alex laughed.

~x~

**9 months pregnant.**

"You are never _ever_ going near me with that thing again" Addison snapped harshly as she puffed on gas and air, a contraction ripping through her body.

"Whatever you say Addison" Alex said mopping her brow.

"I'm serious Alex Karev, never, I don't care how much I want it, never ever again" she said with conviction.

"Fine by me babe" he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Your just agreeing with me because I'm in labour"

"Yes" he nodded "But at least I'm honest about it" he smirked.

"I love you" she said tearfully.

"I love you too Addie" he laughed kissing her "Not long to go now, we just need to get that last centimeter and we're good to go"

"And then he'll be here"

"And then he'll be here" Alex grinned.

~x~

"He is, so beautiful" Addison gasped as she stared down at the bundle in her arms "He's just, more amazing than I expected"

"Me too" Alex smiled kissing her temple "Did you pick a name?"

"Did _you_ pick a name?" she smirked.

"I picked Alex Junior but you wouldn't have that one" he said with a laugh.

"Aiden" Addison said softly "Aiden Alexander Karev"

"Aiden" Alex said, seeing how it sounded on his tongue "Hi Aiden" he smiled stroking the babies cheek "I think that's the one Addie"

"It is, I decided two weeks ago" she smirked.

"Right" Alex laughed "I got something for him, well, I got it a couple of weeks ago but I figured it could be his going home outfit"

"Ok" Addison smiled "Where is it?"

Alex reached down to his bag and pulled out a small light blue onesie with the words 'If you think I'm cute you should see my Mom' written across the chest in black, he held it out in front of her.

"Oh Alex" she said with a laugh "That's the corniest thing I think you've ever done"

"I couldn't help myself" he said sheepishly.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again" she said reaching to his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you too" he whispered into her lips "And I love you Aiden" he said dipping his head and kissing Aiden's forehead.

"Thank you" Addison whispered.

"What for?" Alex asked softly.

"For being here, for loving me, for everything" she said tearfully.

"I'll always be here, and you don't have to thank me" he said cupping her cheek.

"I don't even know why I'm crying" she said wiping her tears away.

"Your hormones are everywhere baby" he said softly "You'll be fine in a few hours"

"Yeah, I guess" she shrugged.

"Why don't I take Aiden here" Alex said taking the baby from her arms "And you close your eyes and get some sleep, give me some father/son time and you some rest"

"Ok" she yawned "I love you"

"I love you too"

~x~

**3 years later.**

"Daddy!" Aiden said running into Alex's arms.

"Hey bud" Alex said picking him up and hugging him tightly "Did you have a good day at daycare?"

"Yeah" he said nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Let's go and see Mommy, we have to ask a very special question, do you remember what it is?"

"Yes" Aiden nodded "Let's go do it now Daddy"

"Yeah, lets" Alex smiled, he put Aiden on his feet and held his hand, leading him to Addison's office "Mommy!" Aiden said running into the room and jumping up onto Addison's lap.

"Hey baby" she smiled kissing his forehead "Did you have a good day?"

"Yep" Aiden nodded "I have to ask you a question Mommy"

"You do, do you?" she said with a smile "And what would that be?"

"Will you marry Daddy? Because me and Daddy are both Karev and you're not and you should be, we should all be the same! So, will you marry Daddy?"

Addison stared at Aiden for a minute before looking up at Alex who merely smiled at her "Well, answer the kid Addie"

"Yeah sweetie, I'll marry your Daddy" she said softly "Now, I'm going to get Nurse Tyler to take you to see Grandpa Richard, does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yep" Aiden said jumping off her lap, Addison stood and took his hand, she left the office briefly and as soon as she returned she crashed her lips against Alex's.

"Yes" she whispered against his mouth "Yes yes yes yes yes"

"I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" she said pecking his lips again "Cute trick by the way" she smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to say no to him" he smiled sheepishly.

"I wouldn't have said no to you" she laughed.

"We're forgetting something here" he said taking a step back, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box, he held it up and opened it slowly.

"Alex" she gasped "It's beautiful"

"I know" he smirked, he took the ring from the box and instantly slipped it on her finger, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers softly.

"How about we lock the door" she whispered into his ear.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
